Base da Resistência
A Base da Resistência, também conhecida como Sede da Resistência, foi a base operada pela Resistência na Orla Exterior, no planeta de D'Qar, durante o conflito com a Primeira Ordem. Após a destruição do sistema Hosnian, a base foi usada para planejar o ataque na Base Starkiller, a super-arma foi integrada ao planeta do sistema Starkiller pela Primeira Ordem. Descrição A base da Resistência ficava principalmente no subsolo do planeta de D'Qar, com apenas as áreas de aterrissagem da instalação e os arrays da antena expostos. Dentro da base havia um centro de comando, bem como vários hangares, Na parte superior e inferior (subsolo) da base se usava hangares para as naves X-wing T-70. Debaixo dos hangares, havia uma área conhecida como nível de manutenção, onde os veículos danificados poderiam ser reparados. Ao redor da base estava a grande floresta que cobria a base, ajudando a esconder a instalação de sensores de ar e terra e ocultar possíveis vazamentos de energia. A maioria dos equipamentos utilizados na base era portátil, uma característica insistida pela General Leia Organa devido à sua experiência de quase extinção da Base Echo em Hoth. Histórico Evacuação e Destruição da Base Em 34 DBY, logo após a Batalha da Base Starkiller, os sobreviventes da batalha se dirigiram para essa base mas foram perseguidos pelos destróires da Primeira Ordem. Sabendo que estavam sendo perseguidos, Leia Organa ordenou a sua evacuação, que foi comandada por Kaydel Ko Connix. Enquanto Poe Dameron e os integrantes do Esquadrão Cobalto (Resistência) lutavam no espaço, Connix comandava a retirada dos soldados para o Cruzador Estelar MC85 Raddus (nave). Aparições *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''SaBBotage'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' }} *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Locais de D'Qar